myhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The X Factor (Celebrities)
This was the first ever series of the Celebrity X Factor it started on July 14 and concluded on September 15. The acts were already professional singers so didn't have a mentor. Unlike the normal X Factor the acts wouldn't have mentors any every week would perform one of their own songs. There were also no auditions as only 16 acts would agree to take part. Four male singles, four female, four girl groups and four boy bands. The judges were Leona Lewis, Alexandra Burke, Robbie Williams and Tinie Tempah who would all critique the acts and would decide who would leave at the end of each week the judges were different to the actual judges as they were all competing. The only rules were each act had to sing their own songs each week and the acts couldn't have competed on X Factor regular series before. The actual performances would be on Saturday night with the results on Sunday night as like the normal X Factor. James Harrison the head judge and creator of The X Factor decided to get professionals to do a series before Series 9. The final of the celebrity version aired on the 15 September with Series 9 of the original series airing on the 22nd September. The order would be one act from each category would be eliminated in Week 1 with just one act going in each week from then on. As Andrew Collins the normal host was competing with JAT, Ant & Dec took over the presenting the Xtra Factor would air on ITV2 as normal with Caroline Flack. Competitors Key *Pink - Eliminated *Bronze - Third *Silver - Second *Gold - First Performances Week 1 One act from each category was eliminated Week 2 Votes to eliminated *Lewis: Lawson *Burke: Flo Rida *Williams: Lawson *Tinie: Lawson Week 3 Votes to Eliminate *Tinie: Sugababes *Williams: Sugababes *Burke: Sugababes Week 4 Votes to eliminated *Lewis: Justin Bieber *Williams: Maroon 5 *Tinie: Justin Bieber *Burke: Justin Bieber Week 5 For this week the act with the least votes would be eliminated straight away then the next two least acts would have a final showdown and a vote from the judges. Votes to eliminate *Burke: Flo Rida *Williams: Flo Rida *Tinie: Flo Rida Week 6 Votes to eliminate *Lewis: Spice Girls *Burke: Spice Girls *Williams: Spice Girls Week 7 In week 7 the acts performed songs from films. The final showdown songs didn't have to be film songs. Votes to eliminate *Burke: Cee Lo Green *Williams: Cee Lo Green *Tinie: Sophie Harrison *Lewis: Sophie Harrison *Deadlock: 3.1% voted for Sophie Harrison, 3.7% voted for Cee Lo Green, Sophie Harrison was eliminated Week 8 From Week 8 acts would have to perform twice with the phone lines opening after the first round of performances. Votes to eliminate *Burke: Adele *Tinie: Adele *Lewis: Adele Week 9 In week 9 there was no final showdown the act with the least votes was eliminated automatically Week 10 - Final 14 September 15 September